totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica.
Jessica, labeled '''The Obsessive Compulsive Chick, '''is a character on Return to Total Drama Island. She also competed on Return to Total Drama Action, it's sequel. Jessica has had serious OCD problems since birth. At a young age, Jessica could be found regularly creating, altering and recreating patterns with blocks in her room. Once she starts washing her hands, it's nigh impossible to get her to stop. Jessica is not bothered by her condition, in fact, sometimes she doesn't even seem aware of it. If Jessica was to win, she would use her winnings to keep up her stock of hand soap, plenty of blocks, and all other means of feeding her condition. Return to Total Drama Island When she arrived in Welcome Back to Camp Wawanakwa!, Jessica was preoccupied with the compulsive need to clean her hands. When her hand sanitizer runs out, she angrily chucks the bottle to the ground and storms down the dock. In Out of the Tree and On To the Ground, Jessica is assigned to The Soaring Ducks, and remains in the tree until the very end of the challenge. The Soaring Ducks lose the challenge, and she was safe at the Campfire Ceremony. Jessica, who had begun wrapping ribbon around her fingers and then undoing it, attempted to help capture the Fox's flag in Behind Enemy Lines, but merely managed to serve as a diversion. Her team won the challenge, so she was safe. In Come Sail Away, Jessica seems to have moved on to a compulsion to knot pieces of rope. At first, this seems to hinder her team, as she begins tying them before they even have nay planks of driftwood, causing Parker to take the ropes away from her. But, in the end, she ulimately helps her team when she ties all the planks together extremely quickly. Her team loses despite this, and she received the first marshmallow of the evening. Jessica was deemed by Rachael as 'too weird' to join her alliance, in Sitting Ducks...and Foxes. For the canoe challange, Jessica teams up with Victoria and Parker. She, along with Parker and the rest of her team except Victoria, are eliminated from the challenge. She, along with her team, shout at Victoria that she is heading the wrong way. When deciding on someone to vote out, Jessica states that Victoria lost the challange for their team, and that she hasn't been very helpful at all in the game. At the campfire ceremony, Jessica was safe from elimination. Jessica managed to stay on the woolly beaver for four seconds before letting go to twirl her hair around her finger, for the challenge in A Real Texas Rodeo, Muskoka Style. The Soaring Ducks won the rodeo challange, thanks to Reese, so Jessica was safe from elimination. In How the Mighty Have Fallen, Jessica is with the other Ducks as they paddle their raft throught the rapids. The Ducks win, due to the quick thinking of Morgan, so she was safe. Jessica enters the no-talking challenge, in Whatever You Say...or Don't, and keeps herself occupied by endlessly twiddling her thumbs. Jessica was not eliminated from the challenge, and Parker used the rubber band she was playing with to eliminate most of the remaining Foxes. The Soaring Ducks won, so she was safe. Jessica asks Reese how his ankle was feeling, in That's Really Lazy of You, Chris..., and seemed satisfied when he told her it barely bothered him anymore. Jessica also states that it would be unlikely for the producers to reuse the Phobia Factor challenge when the group is uneasy about sharing their fears. It is revealed that Jessica is afraid of not being able to move. After the giant thirteen collaspes on Kevin, Jessica looked concerned and asked if they should lend him a hand, to which her team replied that he would be fine. Apparently, Jessica sucessfully completed her challenge. The Ducks lost this round, and Jessica was safe at the bonfire. When Chris is writing out the challenge on a piece of paper in See How Much Fun I'm Having?, due to being drowned out by the plane's engine, he attempts to hand it to Jessica, but the wind catches it. When asked by Kevin what it said, Jessica responds that she didn't get a good look at it. Apparently, Jessica completed her jump without crashing. The Soaring Ducks lose again, and Jessica is voted out. In the Confessional, Rachael reveals that Jessica was targeted for elimination for being too annoying. She did end up being the one eliminated, and the other Soaring Ducks, except Rachael, look on sadly as she leaves. Jessica returns to the island with the other eleven eliminated campers, in order to make a plea to return, in Shady Hotshot: Glasses of Death. Jessica interrupts Edward's plea. He yells at her, and notices she is shuffling a deck of playing cards. She claims they came in a care package from home. For her plea, she says she feels she didn't do anything to be eliminated the first time, and that it would be cool to return, as she gets along with most of the people still in the game. Edward asks if her OCD bothers her, and she says it does not. Jessica is not voted back in to the game. Back on the luxury boat of luxury, Jessica asks Wendy what's bothering her, when she notices she seems sad. Jessica, and the other eliminated campers, return to the island again in Anything You Can Do...You Probably Suck At, and are put in charge of the challenge. Each eliminated camper is in charge of an individual challenge, as well. Jessica's challenge is not seen, but it can be assumed that all of the final five contestants passed her challenge. All of the campers, including Jessica, watch Laura and Reese compete against each other over the invincibility prize. She is one of the many campers to look at Tristan disapprovingly when he cheers for Laura, over Reese, to win the challenge. After Reese wins invincibility, Jessica, rubbing her hands together endlessly, congradulates him on his preformance in the challenge, and wishes him luck in the finals. All of the eliminated campers, including Jessica, appear in the Peanut Gallery of Failure in Old Endings Bring New Beginnings. Jessica was not among the people Quinn considered 'normal', as she was giving her speech. After the final three quit, Chris randomly selects the cast for season two. Jessica was the second-to-last person chosen to compete. Return to Total Drama Action Jessica arrives on the abandoned film lot in Refresher Island, with the other season two contestants. She coils a piece of string in her hand, and insults Quinn's intelligence. The teams are split into boys vs girls. Jessica's team name is chosen to be 'Femme Fatales', though she doesn't suggest a different name, or show enthusiasm for that name. Fighting breaks out on the Femme Fatales' side, when a power struggle erupts. Francine wins out, and directs Jessica, along with Wendy, to collect ammo for the cannon, during the pirate movie challenge. Near the end of the challenge, Jessica is one of the few people left on her team that hasn't been taken out of the challenge. She sighs, and takes her mini hand sanitizer bottle from her pocket, and tosses it away. Shannon asks why she did so, and Jessica replies that she was just upset that they were losing. Moments later, Jessica and Shannon are taken out of the challenge when a pile of dirty socks lands on top of them. After the challenge, Shannon notices Jessica sulking, and asks if she is okay. Jessica says that she is. Shannon doesn't seem to believe her, but nods her head anyway. The Femme Fatales lose the challenge, and head to the Gilded Chris Ceremony to eliminate someone. Jessica received the third Gilded Chris, and was safe. In Not Another Team Movie, Jessica and the rest of the Femme Fatales walk out of the Gilded Chris Ceremony, to see Team Masculine waiting to receive their trailer. Chris finally arrives, and orders the boys to move into the pink trailer, and the girls into the blue one. No one moves, until Chef Hatchet threatens them. The next day, the challenge is announced as 'Inspirational Sports Movies'. The first challenge is basketball, and Jessica participates for her team. The Femme Fatales dominate Team Masculine, point wise, but lose the challenge in the end, since it was based on acting abilities, and not actual basketball skills. Jessica volunteers to compete in the second part of the challenge, a swimming contest. Jessica competes against Edward, and easily defeats him. However, she continues to do laps around the pool, instead of stopping. Quinn tries to play it off as 'inspirational dedication to the team', but Chris thinks otherwise, and declares Team Masculine the winners. All of Team Masculine, and all of the Femme Fatales, except Jessica and Shannon then leave the lot. Shannon asks if Jessica is bothered by her obcessive compulsive disorder. When Jessica finally gets out of the pools, she asks what gave Shannon that idea. Shannon states that even though Jessica had said that it didn't bother her in the previous season, she thinks that it is fairly obvious that it really does. Jessica snaps, saying that it doesn't bother her, and even if it did, there wasn't much she could do about it, and leaves the lot, with Shannon following behind her. The Femme Fatales enter their second Gilded Chris Ceremony, and when Chris needs a cue card to remember his lines, Jessica questions if he should remember it, after saying the lines for two season. Chris says he isn't payed to remember things, and Jessica rolls her eyes. Jessica receives a Gilded Chris, and was therefor, safe. After the ceremony, she squirts a glob of hand sanitizer into her palm, and rubs feverishly, sighing and dropping her head as she does so. The Femme Fatales are stunned, in the wake of Quinn's elimination, and stare at her empty bed, in You, Ruined. It is revealed that Jessica shares a bunk with Wendy, and that Quinn had kept them from sleeping by talking endlessly. After moments of quiet, the remaining members of the Femme Fatales burst into cheers and hugs, glad that Quinn is gone. When it is decided that the girls should elect a team captain, Jessica votes for Francine, over Wendy. She states that it's because she is aware of what Wendy did to Steven, in season one. Wendy thinks she means the fact that Wendy denied dating him, but Jessica shakes her head. Jessica then reveals that she heard Wendy talking to her boyfriend back home, on the phone at Playa Des Losers, and that she had led Steven on the whole time. The challenge is based around evil robot movies, and the Femme Fatales win, for the first time all season. Later, Wendy is evicted from her bunk, and forced to sleep in Quinn's bed, meaning Jessica now has a bunk to herself. Trivia *Jessica's OCD comes from the author, who has the disorder. *Jessica participates in Return to Total Drama Action as a contestant. Category:Female Characters